


【狼队】光辉之座 & 倾斜

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 骑士 Logan x 国主 Scott





	【狼队】光辉之座 & 倾斜

【狼队】光辉之座

 

Logan受洗的那天是个晴天。他刮掉了留了很久的胡子，连同他的队员们一起踏上了前往教堂的路。  
他几乎是第一眼就被坐在最上端的那个年轻君主吸引了，把扣子扣到最上面一颗的男人微微扬着下巴，蓝色的瞳孔淡的像水，嘴角放松的下垂，深红色的布料裹紧他的身躯。大公国新任君主Scott Summers三世，他挺直了背端坐在那，如传闻中所说的一样年轻英俊，就像是一尊完美的雕像。  
有人从身后伸手过来拍了拍Logan的肩膀，他竭尽全力的将注意力转移了过去。  
礼炮与奏乐声同时响起来，Logan和他的骑士团列好方队走到了场地的中央，有主教捧着圣经走过来，他朝着对方颔首，把出鞘的剑插到了脚边。  
Logan念出了几小段的宣誓词，而他的注意力全在那个已经从王座上站起来的君主身上。他把手搭在侍从的胳膊上，被牵引着缓步向骑士团的方向走过来，皮靴磕在地面上发出清脆的咔哒声，披风在他的身后卷起美妙的漩涡。  
靠近让Logan的宣誓一下子乱了步调，他停止了那些匪夷所思的说辞，定定的直视着已经走到他眼前的青年。身后有队员扯了扯他的衣服，他把手抽回来，紧紧的压在了佩剑上。  
他的君主摘掉白色手套，他只能依稀瞧见手腕露出来的一小段皮肤，主教示意他低头。照做的同时，两根带着水珠和炙热的能燃烧他灵魂的温度的手指轻轻的贴到了Logan的额头上。整个世界都静寂了。Logan睁开眼睛，近乎贪婪的将眼前扬头看着他的青年看清楚，他的视线像是美杜莎的蛇信，谨慎而疯狂的从他的脖颈舔过，沿着身体的曲线滑落到他的腰线，裹在裤子里的小腿，然后是脚尖。视线转回他的脸颊的时候才发现对方也死死的盯着自己，他的眼睛像是隐藏着巨大风暴的海面，随着阳光的偏移闪烁出更加纯粹的光芒，抿紧的嘴角在轻微的颤抖。沾着圣水的手指自Logan的额头滑下来，然后点过鼻尖，停留在了他的嘴唇上。  
Logan被吸引的前倾了一点又立刻将自己撤后，他抓紧佩剑单膝跪在了他的君主面前，那些暴躁的激烈的狂热的澎湃的情绪统统被压进了盒子里，像是一小段不可触及的记忆。他抬起君主递到他眼前的手，让宣誓的吻轻轻落到了他的手背上。带着一点点圣水的潮湿和温热的吐息。  
他的君主闻起来干净而禁欲，像一张近乎通透的白纸。这让Logan有了些不好的念头，他想要把青年按进柔软的床垫里，拉开他的双腿深刻而坚定的进入他，把红酒洒在他的胸膛上，然后顺着那些流下来的痕迹舔吻到他的下巴，他的君主会被他操到哭出来，修剪漂亮的指甲掐在他的肩膀上，深陷进身体的尖端像是一个刻痕，透明的泪珠挂在他棕色的发端上——  
这个吻手礼进行的时间过长让候在一边的主教忍不住咳嗽了一声提醒，年轻的君主像是被惊醒了一样抬起头来，Logan松开他的手指，重新进行了一段关于忠诚的宣誓。  
洗礼结束后骑士团们为Logan举行了一场庆祝会。他们敲着酒杯唱起了歌，刚接受了祝福的男人在那场酒宴里喝的酩酊大醉，然后在结束后，随手搂着一个最近的姑娘回到了自己的房间里。

没多久就有宣旨官赶来宣布了出征的消息，James Howlett将带领他的骑士团赶赴前线，团里的几个小毛头为那些唾手可得的荣耀而兴奋的跳起了舞。他们收拾行当准备出征，全副武装的列队在操场上，铮亮的胸甲在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
Logan拉住缰绳从战马上跳了下来，他的坐骑在身边刨动着地上的土，黑衣主教靠近他，试图为他施下一个祝福的印记。但是Logan伸手制止了他，他的目光穿过丛丛人群，直直的投射到那个站在最后面被侍从包围着的君主身上。  
「给我王的祝福。」他轻声说，然后朝着那个方向弯下了腰。  
Scott推开了挡在他前面的两个大臣，他在众人略带惊讶的眼神里走过去，贴身侍从追过来拉起他过长的衣服下摆。  
「这不合乎礼数。」侍从凑到他的耳边。大臣们却为他让出了一条路。  
他看起来和之前一样好，贴身的深红色衣服显得无比合体，从领口延伸下来的金色坠穗像是一枚印章。Logan赞赏的看着他的君主，视线在他的睫毛上停留，直到一双手捧起了他的脸颊。  
「愿你得胜而归。」Scott踮起脚，在Logan低下来的头顶上印上了一个至高无上的吻。唇几乎是贴到他的额头就移开了，Scott松开手，看着Logan一脸怔然的后退了小半步。谁也没想到是这个。  
他松开攥紧佩剑的手，动作迅速的将缠绕在剑柄的黑色缎带摘了下来，然后绑到了自己的额头上。  
他看到Scott的表情松动了一瞬，像是平静的湖心被投射进了一块石头。不等他做出更多的动作，Logan转身跨上战马，将佩剑抽出来指向了天空，黑色的缎带在他的脑后飞扬起来。他的团员们被号召的发出了欢呼声，Logan扬起马鞭，大笑着首个冲出了操场。

***

征战进行了差不多六个月。来犯的是公国左边的一个商贸国家，不知道中了谁了迷魂居然派出了大量的部队。他们和守在那里的部队交战了一些日子，直到Logan带着大量粮草军械抵达，战局就一瞬间扭转了。  
策马扬鞭于战场上的Logan像是一只凶残的恶狼，他领兵将进犯的部队杀退出了国界，砍落了对面的战旗，遥遥的一箭射穿了带队将军的胸膛。  
得胜的信息被快马加鞭的送到了王城的上位者手上，撤回的部队和骑士团却还需要差不多半个月才能慢慢走到。他们一路迎接民众的欢呼，Scott为他们拟好了战功。他驳回了公爵试图将自己儿子在从未参战的战场上提拔起来的信息，重新将Logan率领的整个团划分为自己的近卫队。  
Logan在回到王城的第一天就得到了消息，他被受封为第一骑士团长，在教堂更换了徽章和披风。闻讯而来的贵族像是噬血的苍蝇，带着漂亮的女儿将功臣团团围住。  
君主为他们举办了个盛大的庆功宴，酒会后是化装舞会。Logan摸了摸脸颊上的黑色面具，大踏步的从正门走了进来。他和朋友几乎是进到舞厅里就被挤散了，他穿过几对共舞着的情侣中间，随手拎起了个酒杯走到了角落里。  
耳边的音乐变得悠扬绵长，像是午夜的情歌，暧昧的在身边叹息。灯光暗下来的一刹那，Logan像是捕捉到了什么似的猛然回过头。就在他身后不远处，正用一只手托着红色面具下端的青年置身事外的靠着栏杆站着，从面具上方透露出来的蓝色眼珠平静的注视着舞池里的人们。  
Logan挤出了人群，他像是被牵引了似的朝着那抹红色走过去，它那么近，就好像在咫尺间，伸出手就可以碰触到了。手指在碰到他衣服的一瞬间就死死抓住了他的手臂。青年似乎是被吓到了，他转过身来捂住嘴，几乎就要尖叫出声了。  
Logan简直无法阻止自己想要靠近他的冲动，他的手指自那个面具的边缘划过，沿着和皮肤的交接点在他的嘴角停留了一瞬。那双蓝色的眸子里有满的快要溢出来的慌乱和困惑，轻如羽毛的触碰让他迷惑不解，抓紧他手臂的力气却像是那把那里捏碎了。  
他被压到了栏杆上。在所有人的注意力都在慢舞着的舞池中央的时候。头顶的昏黄灯光忽远忽近的，迷离的氛围让他也茫然的伸出手，想要贴向眼前男人的脸颊。这个男人的轮廓熟悉的可怕，在舌尖翻滚着的名字简直呼之欲出。但是Logan制止了他，他抓住青年伸过来的那只手，朝着他轻轻的摇了摇头。  
这样的拒绝让他几乎退缩了。Logan松开抓着他手臂的那只手按在栏杆上，这样的距离让青年不得不抬起头来向着他看过去。视线相交的刹那间Logan就知道自己错了，他的君主他的王他效忠的对象不是什么毫无波澜的湖面，而是灾难的前兆，蔓延中的烈焰，一朵生长在峭壁上的剧毒蔷薇，不论肯不肯伸手折断他，他都会在某一个时刻毁了自己。  
不知是现在还是未来。  
Logan松开手，让青年从他的桎梏中脱身出来。Scott拉了一下自己衣服的下摆，被挤压的有点褶皱的地方让他投射了点注意力。他没想着从Logan身边逃开，事实上，他正在一步步的将他禁锢在自己的范围里。像是画了一个圆，逐渐的缩小着包围圈，把他牢牢的抓进了手里。  
然后Logan就摘掉了他的手套，他弯腰低头，执起他的手指将虔诚的吻扣在了他的手背上。他的掌心温暖而潮湿，像一枚跳动着的火种。  
灯光逐渐的亮了起来，音乐又重新变得激昂振奋。Logan松开手慢慢撤后，将自己被淹没进了人群里。Scott往那里追了几步，融成了一团的各色面具让他失去了方向。  
Scott在舞会里没有停留太久，觉察到气闷的时候就匆匆忙忙的自那里离开了。他避开了想要邀舞的几个姑娘，走出大厅才深深叹了口气。他把红色的面具摘下来丢到一边，然后听到了身边的招呼声。  
「要我送您回去吗，My King？」  
不知道在那里蹲了多久的Logan掐灭了手里的烟站起来，黑色面具被推高在了他的头顶上。背后的音乐声被越发深沉的夜色吞噬了。

他们并肩走在了回去的路上。夜风让君主略显单薄的身体不自觉的发抖，Logan叼着雪茄把新更换的披风脱下来披在他的肩膀上，青年朝他的位置靠了靠，用戴着白色手套的左手扯住了那件布料的一角。  
那件新披风的胸口位置绣了个代表着骑士的图案，Logan把他的徽章别在了挂扣的下方。大红色的绸缎衬托着金色的徽章越发耀眼，在月光的照射下透露出来一点凄然的光芒。  
他们一路无话，Scott和他一直保持着良好的距离，端正而沉默的走在他身边不远处。Logan找不到方法和他攀谈，他频繁的点燃和掐灭着一根根的雪茄，让自己闻起来就像是个烟草工厂。  
然后他们在门前不远驻足，Logan歪了下脑袋示意他自己走完最后这点路程，但是Scott转身过来，他的表情在被雾遮掉了大半的月色下显得有点朦胧。  
「我应该祝贺一下你的胜利，James骑士长。」君主拨弄着那件披风上的金属徽章若有所思的开口，他张开双臂，轻轻的给了比他高了一截的男人一个拥抱，「祝贺你。感谢你。」他轻声说，然后松开手，转身向着寝宫走了过去。  
Logan几乎僵立在了那里，直到那些靠近过来的体温完全从他的怀抱里消失干净也没能让他抓回自己的思绪。白色的手套被他攥在了掌心里，几乎被汗浸的湿透。

「你的新披风呢，队长？」  
「丢了。」

***

在那些他徘徊于君主寝宫窗下，并止步于门口的日子里传来了让人难以置信的消息。  
大公爵终于说动了他们的君主，萨默斯三世决定在近日里迎娶邻国的Emma Frost公主作为他们的王后。与强国的和亲让整个国家都沸腾起来，居民津津乐道着国主的亲事，在脑海里描绘着新王后的模样。  
Logan愣在了当庭，Scott指名要求他的近卫骑士团护送自己出行。  
他在自己的房间抽了不少烟还喝了一点酒，那点酒精不至于让他陷入酒后发疯的尴尬境界，只有压藏在心底的声音促使他拎着那个玻璃瓶跌跌撞撞的往宫殿的方向走过去。  
Logan又在窗下徘徊了许久，那扇门似乎有什么阻隔着他的咒符似的，让他觉得哪怕是触碰到它都会让自己万劫不复。他把酒瓶打碎在门口的树上，然后转身摇摇晃晃的对着紧闭的窗户行了个骑士礼。  
Scott站在窗边注视着他步入黑暗中的样子，黑色笼罩着他的全身，凄然惨白的月色自头顶洒了下来，将他的背影映射成一小片诡异扭曲的单薄。  
天鹅绒的窗帘将他从头到脚遮挡起来，他侧过身，让蔓延过窗帘缝隙的月光倾泻进来，把脚边切割成了两种颜色。  
心底的野兽在叫嚣着冲出囚笼，Scott按住胸口，让失去了操控的心跳缓慢恢复成了平静。

直到上路时这段记忆依旧是模糊的。  
被扫到角落里的心事就像是一个个没被戳破的气泡，透明而张扬的漫过胸腔升到头顶，然后被挥发成了一缕空气。真蠢。他想，然后拉动缰绳，让自己可以和国主的马车平行。Scott拉开遮盖向他看过来，湖蓝色的瞳孔在阳光的照射下显得有点玻璃般的浅白。他想要说什么又忽然咬住了下唇，Logan只来得及捕捉到一个气音他就把头从窗口缩了回去。  
一路上顺顺当当，连平日里堵在村口巷尾的盗贼团都像是窃听了风声似的躲藏起来。他们一路畅行无阻的穿过山脉，迈过树丛，行至边疆，在日落前找到了个湖泊安营扎寨。  
入夜前Logan和他的团员们围坐在营火边，和往常一样的聊天喝酒笑成一团。Scott的帐篷在距离他住的几步远的位置，连同他带出来的侍从一起安静的就像是整个从那里消失了。他们没来参与只属于骑士团的茶话会，事实上，他们简直就该是互相排斥着的两极。  
喝了点酒让Logan的头脑变得不太清楚了，不然他也不会在自己的帐篷里看到那个正背对自己站着的青年。他正拨弄着桌子上的那盘水果，然后将沾上了汁水的手指放到了嘴巴里，大红色的披风服帖的垂落在他的脚边，他伸手拽了下那里，然后听到了脚步声回过头来。  
骑士长想要夺门而出。  
他肖想过无数次和Scott共处一室的样子，密不透风的门口像是一个间隔符，将世界和他们分割成了两部分。那么安静无声息，他的君主在呼吸间就可以碰到的位置，他把手向他探过去，让拇指接触他细腻柔嫩绸缎一般的皮肤。只有两个人，救援的部队都在几十公里开外的地方，滋养那些肮脏龌龊念头的最佳温床——  
但不该是现在。Logan一把抓住门口的挂帘，他想要直接退出去，没散干净的队员们正相互搭肩唱着乱七八糟的军歌从附近走过。  
然后Scott叫了他的名字。归进妄想的气泡啪的一声碎掉了。  
「您不能待在这儿，陛下——」  
「为什么，你不就这样带着我走掉呢，Logan。」骑士长收住了话尾，他疑惑的凝起脸，不确定这是不是一个点到即止的玩笑。Scott正抓着他披风上的那颗徽章，紧张让那块金属的边角陷入了他的指腹，关节掐的发白。他整个人都像是一根绷紧了的弦，稍稍施力就会断掉。  
「这是一个最佳的机会。」他踏前了一步，像是步步紧逼的猛兽，压迫感让Logan不由自主的向后退去。附近的篝火已经全部熄灭了，连他的队员们都挨个回到了自己的帐篷里，那些奇怪的念头连同一点点无助感攥紧了他的心脏。他把视线停留在帐篷里唯一的烛火上，将不该有的黑暗从心底驱散出去。  
「您醉了，陛下。」  
「你不想要我吗？」Scott一脸困惑的抬起头来，望进Logan眼里的双眸射穿了他的灵魂。  
我想要你我想要你我想要你我想要你我想要你我想要你我想要你只站在我的身边，卸下那些故作镇定的伪装，我想要你对着我微笑，露出甜美的酒窝和虎牙，我想要你的眼睛只看着我，所有的情绪都只为了我，我想要把你压在墙上走廊拐角卧室门前王座之上，在不知名的角落在所有人的面前拥抱你亲吻你，不再止步于额头或者手背，让整个公国都知道我爱你我想要你——  
Logan退后的了一步，将自己置身在他的君主可以触碰到的范围之外。  
Scott伸出去的手凝固在了那里。  
「您该回去了，My King。」拒绝的话像是加紧的发条，每一转都让他全身抽痛，又停不下来，「我会当这一切都没发生过。」  
「我以为你会的。」他的君主咬紧嘴唇内部，一字一顿的说。他微微扬起下巴，像往常里一样高贵优雅趾高气扬的从Logan身边走过，他松开攥紧徽章的手指，将被掐的发紫的那里藏到了披风下面。而骑士长低着头，他把手放在胸口上，挺直了身体等那双皮靴从他的眼前走过。  
「My King。」背对他的青年停住了前进的步伐，「国家需要他的王。」  
「我会永远陪伴在您的身侧。」  
「如你所愿。」  
挂帘被一把撩开，年轻的君主头也不回的走进了夜色里。

Scott Summers于在位第二年迎娶邻国的Emma Frost公主，婚日大赦天下，举办了长达一周的喜宴。民众无不欢欣鼓舞，他们对金发美丽的皇后无比满意，颂扬美好爱情的歌曲一夕传遍了全国。  
然后在喜宴结束的第二天，大公爵当庭诵读了来自探子的密报。近卫骑士团团长James Logan Howlett，在归国之后的日子数次与敌国互通情报，他们在国主出行的时候查处了骑士长的住宅，搜刮出大量落款清晰的密函，包括军事布局都被泄露的一干二净。  
Summers三世拍案而起，驳斥了大公爵的举报，而等到证物被传至法庭，君主的力保就成了空白。长老院一致宣判有罪，将骑士长直接打入了死牢。  
这样的变故让Logan一头雾水Scott手脚冰凉。这样简单直白的陷害再清晰不过，那些新的要命的信纸，墨字还没干就被叠起来让附近染得乱七八糟，没有比对过的签字落款，扣歪了的印章，莫名其妙的藏着这些的地点，和那个眼熟的举报人。  
但是长老院看不到这些，哪怕Scott将它们全都堆到了那些胡子发白的老头面前。一个从Logan从边关回来就开始策划的阴谋，如果不是当初点了他做护卫，说不定自己在路途上的时候他就已经被秘密除掉。  
Scott从梦里惊醒的时候发现自己还坐在书桌前，漆黑的夜里只有手边还燃着一点烛火，Emma似乎来过了让他的肩上被披了一件深蓝色的斗篷。他攥紧毛绒的边缘沉默了一会儿，忽然抓过了手边的佩剑推开房门。

午夜的死牢安静而幽深，像一个巨大的黑洞，正在将希望的光亮一点一点的吞噬干净。Scott走进去的时候发现附近无比平静，平日里巡查的士兵都像是消失了一样，整个监牢都在向他敞开着，毫不设防。  
Scott疑惑的穿过黑漆漆的走廊，附近的灯火也被人熄灭了，正在夜色里卷着一点热气化成了烟雾。  
他在最里面找到了被丢进去了好几天的骑士长，那个男人正背靠着栏杆坐着，一语不发的直视着头顶的那个窗口，手里不知道从哪里来的雪茄顶端有一个亮红色的光点。几天的监狱生活把他打磨的更加成熟性感，像一把尖刀直直插入Scott的胸膛。他忍不住伸手去碰触他脑后乱翘的头发，而丢下了雪茄跳起来的男人习惯性的摸向了身侧。  
落空的手指让他停顿了一下，「谁？」  
「Logan…。」  
「陛下？！您怎么在这？快点回去——」摸向他握紧铁栏的手指止住了他接下来的话，男人垂下视线，死死的盯住了那只贴在他指关节上的手指。  
「我听说了，陛下。您已经做得够多了，停下来吧…」  
铁制的监牢因为被剧烈的撞击而摇晃了一下，Logan一把抓住了Scott的手，试图让他远离那些挂满了铁锈和裂开的碎片的地方。  
「你就是个骗子，Logan。」Scott咬牙切齿的低声吼道，栏杆因为他用力过大而发出刺耳的声音，「你说过会永远陪着我的，现在想要毁约了对吗？」  
「陛下…」  
「你应该带我走的。」年轻的君主甩开骑士长的桎梏，他抽出了身侧的佩剑，将剑尖指向了栏杆上的锁，「现在和我走吧。」  
但是Logan探出手臂抓住了他的领口，逾举的行为让Scott愣了一下，骑士长将他扯向自己，一个手刀就劈掉了他手里的剑。他拉着Scott的手贴到自己唇边，近乎膜拜的将炽热的吻留在那里。  
「我心脏的每次跳动都只为了您，My King。」Scott用空闲的那只手紧紧的捂住嘴，Logan牵引着他的手贴到自己的胸口上，「愿王得到幸福。」

***

处刑日定在了隔天。天沉得像是马上就要降下雨来，风卷着脚边的沙石，将Scott披着的披风掀起了一个角。  
大公爵站在台前对着民众宣读了判决书，欢欣鼓舞的人们没有被天气影响，他们正将那些恶毒的词句全部加诸在叛国者的身上。长老院到了三位，Logan的骑士团尽数缺席。  
Scott从他的位置上走了下来，他挥来想要帮他执起衣服下摆的侍从，神经质的抠弄着胸口的徽章慢步向着处刑台接近。大公爵伸手拦了他一下，国主旁若无人的推开了他。  
主教们还站在附近低声祈祷着，看到了君主又连忙鞠了个躬向旁边退缩过去。Scott绕到了行刑者的前面，伸手接过了他手里的剑。Logan抬起头来看向他，君主平静如水的脸上是接近于崩坏的淡然。  
「您不能……」大公爵追在他的身后。  
「让我行刑。」Scott轻微的抬了下下巴。  
他看起来就和第一次相见的时候一样。整理过的头发固执的做出奇怪的造型，下巴没了胡子的遮挡显得无比年轻，破破烂烂的囚服都没办法遮挡他一丝一毫的气质。他那么桀骜不驯，坏的恰到好处又温柔的像水。  
Scott将手里的剑插到了平台上，他伸手捧起骑士长的脸颊，几乎是从胸腔里挤出声音来。  
「王会给你宽恕。」  
他将唇压到了男人的上，碰触到的地方热得发烫。Logan咬破了他的舌尖，让那些铁锈一样的血液味道弥漫在相交的唇舌间。Scott拢起了一点眉毛，他的骑士长是一个进犯者，霸道强硬的入侵了他的整个世界。  
而现在，他就要失去他了。  
唇被用力的咬了一口，Scott吃痛的松开手退后，看到Logan朝他闭上眼睛轻轻的摇了摇头。  
手起剑落，迎面而来的鲜血毫无阻拦的被溅射到了君主的脸上。大公爵冲上前一步，毫不迟疑的抓住刚刚落地的人头高举起来，引领着台下雀跃的民众做出了匪夷所思的决断。  
「让我们把叛国者的头颅高挂到城门的中央！！」  
铺天盖地的欢呼声，像波浪一样吞噬着所有的情绪。  
Scott不敢置信的睁圆了眼睛，溅射到他眼睛里的血顺着眼角滑落了下来。他转身回去，看到正走过来的大长老在朝他微笑。主教在朝他微笑。所有人在朝他微笑。而站在行刑台上的公爵更像是一个扩大了的符号。

毁了这个。Scott收紧捏在佩剑上的手指，杀死了Logan的帝国已经不再需要了。

 

Fin.

 

倾斜

 

这是本周内举办的第四场宴会。大公国君主Scott Summers三世，和他迎娶不久的皇后Emma Frost并肩走在入口的过道里。Scott的手指搭在女伴的腰线上，和她一边交谈一边微笑着碰杯。  
宴会中的人们让开了一条路，Scott朝着候在一旁的大臣一家轻轻颔首，脸颊的弧线缓解出了一点笑意。  
这个宴会的规模和这周举办的所有都差不多，位处占地面积惊人的地段，享不尽的佳肴美酒，从国外特意请来的舞娘。Scott举着酒杯靠在一边漫不经心的注视着凑成几堆的人们，Emma已经提着裙子和她的贵妇姐妹们笑成了一团。  
这样的宴会差不多持续了三个月。从一开始的国家庆典到礼迎外宾，再到各式各样的斋节，翻新的理由几乎用了一遍。骑士长的头颅早已经从内城城门上摘了下来，Scott授意他的骑士团员为他举办了一场葬礼，不多日，坟墓连同墓碑就一起迁移到了不知道的地方。整个骑士团也像是人间蒸发了一样消失了。  
Emma已经逐渐的不再陪君主参加这种宴会了，她开始显得厌烦，减少和Scott的交谈，他们像是两道平行线，各自经营着属于自己的一切，看着亲密又相敬如宾。Scott在频繁的出入宴会中学会了跳舞，不是交际的那一种。等到他揽着两个波斯的舞娘脚步凌乱的自宴会大厅走出来的时候，大公爵终于追了出来。他已经懒得再为这些宴会取名目了，固有的笙歌艳舞简直成了他生命的一部分。  
大公爵对君主日渐靡乱的生活表示了不满，而喝多了酒的上位者把头歪到了其中一个舞娘的肩膀上。  
「滚远点。」Scott舔着嘴唇吃吃笑着说。大公爵把他的手臂从舞娘身上拽了下来，他反手给了大臣一记耳光。  
「我说。滚远点。」  
第二天，大公爵当庭提出意见，四五个下属联名表示了赞同。Scott眯起眼睛，伸手接过了那封请愿书。  
联名的下属在三年中被悉数下放，爵位一降再降，其中一个还被抓到了小辫子抄了家，搜剿的财物被堆在国主的军饷库里，随着莫名被抄家的人数增多而满了起来。  
长老院在第二年就被解散。用了无生趣的语气叙述这个结论的Scott转着手里的酒杯，将前来发表抗议的老头子们统统赶了出去。他干脆利落的废除了延续两个朝代的规则，将权力集中，偶尔才给手下一点甜头。就好像他们本来就不应该拥有那些。  
行刑刽子手连同他所在的那个队伍都被以莫须有的罪名检举流放，连得到了消息而打算携全家潜逃的死牢狱官被暗杀在了郊外，全家老小无一逃脱。风声鹤唳的变故让大公爵觉察到了点不安，他又请书一封，对君主的私生活过分关心，并请求Scott尽快留下子嗣后代。  
当晚Scott在众目睽睽之下走进了他冷落了几个月的皇后寝室，在那里停留了几个小时就趁着夜色离开了。他在大公爵放心下来的时候重新回到了宴会厅，一边搂着新来的歌姬一边将纯度过高的酒液灌进喉咙里。那个姑娘似乎在他耳边讲了几个笑话，让附近的人都笑成了一团。Scott抱着她倒在了沙发上，侍从不得不将围在那里的人们驱散。  
隔日白皇后Emma Frost连同她自邻国带来的两名侍女，悄无声息的从宫殿里离开了。她们快马加鞭的穿过国境线，直直奔赴回了自己的国家。  
Scott在庭上以大公爵用强迫他驱使皇后离开为由将其降位下贬，杖刑三十后发配荒野小城，但凡提出反对意见的统统摘了爵位。肃清一空的朝野几乎无人再敢多说一句。  
没几年他又开放国库散粮，以无人来犯为由解散了大部分军队。宫殿在几年里翻了个新，又想出了新点子的国主懒洋洋的在设计图上比手画脚，工程队连同未被解散的军队又重新被划分去了宫殿的修建队。他们加急赶工，只为了君主脑袋里冒出来的一两个无聊的点子，建不多时，又因为Scott觉得难看而被拆除。  
民众为君主的变化和喜怒不定惴惴不安，而经历了数次血腥镇压之后推翻当朝者的口号逐渐响亮了起来。时值Scott Summers在位第十一年。  
被遣送边境的大公爵登高一呼，立时就有数万人归于其麾下。  
暴乱军从边关打了过来，一路畅行无阻，连王朝带队的将军都宣布弃剑投降。  
历时一年有余。叛乱的部队北上至内城，终于在正门口被站在那里的君主独自一人拦了下来。  
裹紧着大红色披风的Scott静默的站在城门底下，他蓄养了过长的棕色头发随着风吹飘动在脑后。他看起来苍白瘦弱，右眼戴上了半副血红色的眼镜，所有的情绪隐藏在波澜不惊的瞳孔底下，显得坦然又稳重。那件陪伴了他多年的披风已经被洗的有点毛糙，褪色了的边缘翻出了点里面的布料，挂在胸前的挂扣和徽章也已经开始掉色。  
Scott伸手在骑士长徽章的上面划动了一下，逼到脚边的马被拽的停了下来。  
先头军被国主吓得勒紧了缰绳，面面相觑之后将遭遇报向了身处后方部队的大公爵。大公爵驱马来到他的面前，看君主一改平日里荒淫无道的模样，竟只是在烈烈寒风中微抬着下巴看向他。  
出鞘的剑指向了君主的侧颈，大公爵力持镇定的注视着眼前明显已经被掏空了的男人。恐惧从心底滋生了起来，像一棵阴暗生长着的毒芽。  
Scott歪了歪脑袋，让下巴碰触到冰凉的剑身。  
「我留给你的是个被玩坏了的玩具。」他朝着大公爵扯起嘴角，露出了一个难以言喻的笑容，「现在该你接收所有的结果了。」  
阻止的手停在了半空里，将侧颈抹向剑身的男人发出短促而低沉的笑声。手指在徽章的边缘划过，大公爵看着表情一瞬间缓和下来的男人倒在披风和自己的血液里，如他所期望中一样的逐渐被抽干了生命。  
大公爵丢掉了手里的剑，他回头看了一眼跟在身后的军队，觉得耳边被那些尖锐刺耳的声音覆盖了起来。

 

Scott Summers三世。大公国最后一任领主。他在位十二年，其中的十年都只给后人留下了独裁专制 残暴冷血的印象。  
新任国主原为前王大公爵，他推翻政权后建立自己的公国，改国号为新，登基称王。

 

不多日邻国来犯，大军压境。新组建的边关防线无力一战，节节败退至城门口。新国主被乱箭射死于当场。铁蹄踏遍疆土的邻国在公主Emma Frost的授意下并未接收公国。数百年王朝荒废于当地，倾覆于一旦。  
新公国历元年。

 

Fin.


End file.
